1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk changer type disk player such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) changer set which is compact and capable of rotating smoothly and quietly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a disk changer type disk player is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-58842. The conventional disk changer type disk player is explained as follows referring to FIGS. 7 and 8. There is provided a rotary tray 1 having a plurality of disk mounting sections 1a. This rotary tray 1 is pivotally supported by a central shaft 4 arranged on a tray support face 3 of a casing 2. A rim 1b protruding from a lower face of the rotary tray 1 is movably set on a plurality of guide rollers 5 that are arranged in the outer circumferential section 3a of the tray support face 3 at the angular interval of 120xc2x0.
As shown in FIG. 8, each guide roller 5 is inserted into a recess 6 formed in the outer circumferential section 3a of the tray support face 3. The support shafts 5a protruding from both end faces of the guide roller 5 are respectively pivotally inserted into a shaft hole 7 and a long groove 8 formed on an inner face of the recess 6. An outer circumferential face of the guide roller 5 is covered with a rubber layer, the frictional coefficient of which is high. When the rotary tray 1 is rotated in the direction of arrow xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, each guide roller 5 is rotated via the rim 1b, so that the rotary tray 1 can be smoothly rotated.
As shown in FIG. 8, there is provided a drive mechanism 11 including: an swing arm 11a, one end of which is pivotally supported by a support shaft 9, the other end of which is provided with a cam follower 10; and a rotary cam 11b, a cam groove 12 on the outer circumferential face of which is engaged with the cam follower 10. A spindle motor 13 is fixed to the swing arm 11a, and a turn table 14 is attached to a drive shaft 13a of the spindle motor 13. An optical pickup 15 is movably arranged on the swing arm 11a. A chuck arm 17 supports a damper 16 being opposed to the turn table 14 so that the damper 16 can be moved upward and downward in a predetermined range. A forward end of the chuck arm 17 is connected with a central portion of the casing 2 via the central shaft 4, and a rear end of the chuck arm 17 is connected with a side wall of the casing 2.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the above structure, when the rotary cam 11b is rotated so that the swing arm 11a is moved upward via the cam groove 12 and the cam follower 10, disk D is chucked by the turn table 14 and the damper 16, and moved to the rotary tray 1 side. When the spindle motor 13 is driven, the turn table 14 is rotated, and the optical pickup 15 is moved in the radial direction of disk D. Due to the foregoing, information recorded on disk D can be read out and played back by the optical pickup 15.
In the above structure, the diameter of the guide roller 5 for supporting the rotary tray 1 is, for example, about 8 mm. That is, the diameter of the guide roller 5 is relatively large so that the guide roller 5 is voluminous. Therefore, it is difficult to make the casing 2 compact, and further the position at which the guide roller 5 is arranged is restricted and the number of the guide rollers 5 is also restricted. (In this example, three guide rollers are provided.) As a result, the rotary tray 1 tends to be supported unstably.
In some cases, the rotary tray 1 is deformed by residual strain generated in the process of forming, and errors tend to be caused in levelness of the lower edge of the rim 1b. Due to the foregoing, contact pressure of the rim 1b with each guide roller 5 can not be kept uniform, so that it becomes difficult to rotate the rotary tray 1 at a constant speed. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the optical pickup 15 can not correctly read out information from the disk.
Further, when the guide roller 5 is rotated, irregular slippage is caused at the contact point of the guide roller 5 with the rim 1b and also at the contact point of the support shaft 5a of the guide roller 5 with the shaft hole 7 and also at the contact point of the guide roller 5 with the long groove 8, that is, irregular slippage is caused at the three contact points. When slippage is caused as described above, a relatively high intensity of noise is generated, which makes a user uncomfortable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk changer type disk player which is compact and capable of rotating smoothly and quietly.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention according to a first aspect provides a disk changer type disk player including: a casing having a tray support face; a recess step circumferential face formed along an inner edge of an outer circumferential section of the tray support face; a plurality of support frames arranged in the outer circumferential section at regular intervals in the circumferential direction, each support frame having a substantially C-shaped frame body integrally formed in the outer circumferential section and being opposed to the recess step circumferential face and a pair of substantially L-shaped engaging pieces integrally protruding from both ends of the frame body; a central shaft disposed on the tray support face; a rotary tray having a plurality of disk mounting sections, the rotary tray being rotatably supported by the central shaft; a rim protruding from a lower face of the rotary tray; a plurality of sliding face blocks, each sliding face block is engaged in a space formed between the recess step circumferential face and the support frame; and an optical pickup, wherein a disk mounted on the disk mounting section is opposed to the optical pickup when the rotary tray is intermittently rotated by a predetermined angle, wherein the sliding face blocks are made of fluororesin, the frictional coefficient of which is low, and wherein the rim is in slidably contact with the sliding face blocks.
According to the above structure, each sliding face block is supported by the C-shaped frame body of the support frame and the recess step circumferential face so that the sliding face block can not be moved in the horizontal direction, and at the same time each sliding face block is supported by a pair of L-shaped engaging pieces integrally protruded from both end portions of the frame body so that the each sliding face block can not rise up. Therefore, each sliding face block can be positively fixed at a predetermined position on the outer circumferential section on the tray support face.
Height of the sliding face block to support the rotary tray is very small, that is, the sliding face block is not voluminous. Therefore, the sliding face block can not be a cause to hinder the reduction in the size of the casing. Therefore, it is possible to arbitrarily determine the positions at which the sliding face blocks are arranged and it is also possible to arbitrarily determine the number of the sliding face blocks, so that the rotary tray can be stably supported.
Further, even when the rotary tray is deformed by residual strain generated in the process of forming and errors are caused in the levelness of the lower edge of the rim, since the weight of the rotary tray is supported by a large number of sliding face blocks, it is possible to keep the contact pressure of each sliding face block with the rim to be substantially constant so that the rotary tray can be stably rotated. Due to the foregoing, the optical pickup can accurately readout information from the disk.
Further, when the rotary tray is rotated, slippage is caused only at one contact point of the rim with the sliding face block. Furthermore, the sliding face block is made of material, the slipping sound of which is very small. Therefore, compared with the conventional rotary tray, an intensity of the sound is very low, and the rotary tray supported by each sliding face block can be stably, quietly rotated over a long period of time.
The present invention according to a second aspect provides a disk changer type disk player including: a casing having a tray support face; a central shaft disposed on the tray support face; a rotary tray having a plurality of disk mounting sections, the rotary tray being rotatably supported by the central shaft; a rim protruding from a lower face of the rotary tray; a plurality of sliding face blocks arranged in an outer circumferential section of the tray support face at regular intervals in the circumferential direction; and an optical pickup, wherein the sliding face blocks are made of fluororesin, the frictional coefficient of which is low, and wherein the rim is in slidably contact with the sliding face blocks.
According to the above structure, height of the sliding face block to support the rotary tray is very small, that is, the sliding face block is not voluminous. Therefore, the sliding face block can not be a cause to hinder the reduction in the size of the casing. Therefore, it is possible to arbitrarily determine the positions at which the sliding face blocks are arranged and it is also possible to arbitrarily determine the number of the sliding face blocks, so that the rotary tray can be stably supported.
Further, even when the rotary tray is deformed by residual strain generated in the process of forming and errors are caused in the levelness of the lower edge of the rim, since the weight of the rotary tray is supported by a large number of sliding face blocks, it is possible to keep the contact pressure of each sliding face block with the rim to be substantially constant so that the rotary tray can be stably rotated. Due to the foregoing, the optical pickup can accurately read out information from a disk.
Further, when the rotary tray is rotated, slippage is caused only at one contact point of the rim with the sliding face block. Furthermore, the sliding face block is made of material, the slipping sound of which is very small. Therefore, compared with the conventional rotary tray, an intensity of the sound is very low.
According to a third aspect of the invention, each sliding face block is engaged in a space formed between a recess step circumferential face, which is formed along an inner edge of an outer circumferential section of the tray support face, and a support frame integrally formed in the outer circumferential section and being opposed to the recess step circumferential face.
According to the above structure, only when each sliding face block is engaged in a space formed between the recess step circumferential face on the tray support face and the support frame opposed to it, the sliding face block can be fixed at a predetermined position.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the support frame includes a substantially C-shaped frame body, which is integrally formed in the outer circumferential section of the tray support face, and also includes a pair of substantially L-shaped engaging pieces integrally protruding from both end portions of the frame body, and each sliding face block is engaged in a space formed among the frame body, both the engaging pieces and the recess step section circumferential face.
According to the above structure, each sliding face block is supported by the C-shaped frame body of the support frame and the recess step circumferential face so that the sliding face block can not be moved in the horizontal direction, and at the same time each sliding face block is supported by a pair of L-shaped engaging pieces integrally protruded from both end portions of the frame body so that the each sliding face block can not rise up. Therefore, each sliding face block can be positively fixed at a predetermined position on the outer circumferential face on the tray support face.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, each sliding face block is made of fluororesin.
According to the above structure, each sliding face block is made of fluororesin, the frictional coefficient of which is low. Therefore, the rotary tray supported by each sliding face block can be stably, quietly rotated over a long period of time.